Last Airbender Meet New Avatar
by Shadow in the Morgue
Summary: Aang and the gang are traveling the world to learn the four elements before Susan's comet comes and the fire lord takes over the world. They stumble upon a princess running away from home to fulfill her duties as... AN AVATAR!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! More of my wonderful work. Okay, maybe it's not that great. My imperfection aside, Hope you enjoy!**

"Yeeee-ah! Toph! Can't you watch whe-" yelled Sokka as he ran into Toph.

"No!" replied Toph angrily.

"Didn't you hear me the first time?! I'm NOT going back!" rang a girl's voice from across the field.

They all turned their heads to see a girl in a grey sleeveless shirt and dark brown shirt yelling at an old man. Her silver streaked, black hair thrashed around as she yelled.

"Maybe you can at least come to reason..." the old man said in a raspy voice.

She turned around and crossed her arms. "The in only reasoning I'm doing is reasoning you to just let me go!"

"You know your parents would have my head. Besides, traveling the world isn't for a young woman. You should be doing what normal girls do, drink tea, use etiquette, have manners..." he muttered under his voice.

"I heard that. Besides, I'm not normal! You of all people should know!" said the girl as she turned around. She jabbed her chest as she said it.

"Maybe we should leave..." said Katara.

Sokka was just about to object when the girl the girl grabbed a staff, canteen, bag, and what appeared to be a bright red rock. She the put the bag on and strapped the staff to her back. She stuffed the rock and the canteen into her bag and said a few last words to the man. "Luke, I know you mean well but I need to do this. Tell Mom and Dad I love them and that I'll write. See ya!"

The girl turned around and gave the old man a hug. Tears suddenly came to his eyes. "Good luck!" he said as he squeezed her tighter.

She broke away from his grip and pulled her hands to the back of her neck. She pulled a silver chain out of her shirt and undid it. She put the chain in the man's hand and said, "Now you know that I will come back." She gave the man a wink and began to walk off.

That was when she noticed the group of kids standing behind her. She walked up to them and gave them a strange look. "Are you from around here?"

* * *

**Okay... its short, i kno. I'll make the other ones longer. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"N-no! Why do you ask???" exclaimed Sokka as he jumped backwards a little.

"Just wonderin! God! What the flip is your problemento?!" said the girl.

"I'm sorry." said Katara, "My brother is a bit of an idiot. I'm Katara, this is Aang, Toph, and my idiot brother, Sokka."

"The name's Leeana. Call me Lee. So, you headin East?" replied the girl.

"What's it to ya?" asked Sokka suspiciously.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se." said Aang.

"Sweet. Maybe we can catch up there. That's where I'm headin'. Well, adios potatoes!" said Leeana as she pulled a wooden board out of her bag. She placed a foot on the board and waved her hand. The board began to float and she placed the other foot on the board. She bent her knees, turned around to flash them the peace sign.

"Stop! You're an airbender?" asked Aang as he grabbed the board.

"Er... yeah. Can you let go of my board? I got things to do." replied Leeana as she waved her hand at him.

"But that's impossible!" he exclaimed.

"Obviously not. Can you get off my frickin' board!"

"I'm the last airbender!"

"You keep thinking that zippidy-doo nonsense, but I am."

"How is that possible?" asked Katara as she tried to make sense of everything.

"Easy." said Leeana.

"How?" asked Toph.

"I'm the Avatar!" she yelled as she jabbed her chest with her thumb.

Aang's grip loosened and he stared at her. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was the Avatar! How could she be the Avatar if he was?!

She looked down at his distraut face. She bent down and brought her board to the ground. She looked into his eyes. "You are the Avatar, aren't you?" tears fell from her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. _You died, didn't you, Aang? Thirteen years ago, you died and came back to life, and in the meantime, I was born. You died because of me, didn't you?_

As they stood there, Aang in her arms, the arrow on Aangs head began to glow. A loud pulse sounded, and the two fell to the ground.

"Aang!" yelled Katara as she ran towards the two limp bodies on the ground. As she came a foot from the two, a loud screaming rang in her ears and she was thrown back. A bright purple glow formed around Aang and Leeana and disersed into the air. It cut Sokka and Toph's faces, tore apart the branches on nearby trees, and cracked the ground. The two began to fade and soon were no longer there.

"Aang!" hollered Sokka as he looked up at the sky. Toph wobbled around for a few seconds and quickly fell on the ground next to Katara. Sokka looked to where Aang and Leeana had been. All that was left was a broken board and a crater three feet deep. _Where did you go? _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Leeana opened her eyes and saw Aang's unconsious face in front of hers. She kneeled next to him and looked at her pale blue hands. She quickly stood up and looked around frantickly. "Where are we?" she whispered.

She noticed Aang had woken up and stood next to her. She looked down at him as he began to speak. "We're in the spirit world..."

* * *

**I kno. Still short. I've been really busy. Please review, adios potatoes!♥**


End file.
